Falling in Love with a Riddle
by Ryvengoddess
Summary: Hikari Celesta Potter has been having strange dreams about Voldemort coming back, which is absurd since he was destroyed 20 years ago by none other than her own father, Harry Potter. Or was he? Full summary inside! First fan fic....please review!
1. Default Chapter

Story: **Falling in Love with a Riddle**

Author: Ryven

Rating: R, for later chapters.

Disclamer: Any HP characters that you might recognize all belong to JKR. Only the plot and the Character that you don't recognized belong to non other than me. ::smiles and takes a bow::

Summary: Hikari Celeste Potter has been having strange dreams about Voldemort coming back. Which is absurd since he was destroyed 20 years ago by non other than her own father, Harry Potter. Or was he? She returns to Hogwarts as a 5th year student and learns that there are two new transfer students from Durmstrang. Hikari can't help but feel attracted to Kayin, who also shares the same last name as Tom Riddle. Could this be the same Voldemort who has been haunting her dreams for weeks? First fan fic.. Please give it a try and review!

A/N- This takes place 20 years after, and we won't be seen that much of Harry or Hermione or any of the other original characters, besides Voldemort. There will be a lot of changes, maybe even a new headmaster. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Anyway ::grins:: Enjoy! And please review, I would really like to see what you guys think, the story will get better I swear, with more suspense and romance! I would also like to thank Hoshiko for her awesome editing and ideas! Anyway... on with the story!!!

_She was running through the woods. Her body aching with fatigue, wanting nothing more than to stop and rest, but she knew this was not possible. For something or someone was following her. But what? Who? She did not care. All she could think of right now is finding her way out of this forest. She could not stop, not until she found the safety of the school grounds. She suddenly looked up and saw the end of the trail; happiness filled her, giving her the strength to continue. _

_Suddenly her eyes widened in surprised. Her heart beat wildly against her chest as she fell onto the cold, wet ground, and pain consumed her body. She groaned and cursed the root in which she tripped on. She tried to stand up but fell back down almost instantly. _Get up... GET UP!!!... _A voice rang inside her head. And with all the strength she could muster she stood up. She looked up and gasped. The forest, once dark and foggy, seemed to light up and darken again at the blink of an eye. She turned around and saw that she was just steps away from safety. Hogwarts. She felt relieved and smiled. She took two steps but stopped. She couldn't move. It was as if her body had been paralyzed. She felt a chill find its way down her back as she felt a voice as cold as winter's breathe fill her mind._

Hikari...Hikari

_She reached down to her robes for her wand but she couldn't find it. Frustration hit her as she tried to move, but her feet seemed to ignore her. _Damn, where's my wand

_"Hikari...Hikari..." The voice continued, this time bringing her agonizing pain that made her fall once more. Suddenly, there was laughter that seemed to mock her. She tried standing up, defying the strange but powerful voice. She supported herself on a tree branch nearby and stood up once more. Weakness, cold and loneliness consumed her. But she was determined not to let this mysterious voice bring her down. _

_"You don't scare me," She heard herself shouting, "Show yourself, you coward!"_

_Once again the laughter seemed to fill her mind. Once again she felt her legs grow weak as the excruciating pain filled her body. She fell down onto her knees, her breathing becoming ragged. She looked up and spotted a shadowed figured coming towards her. The figure was wearing a long black cloak that reached down to his feet and a hood that covered his head making it hard to see his face. All she saw was darkness, except for the two bright red eyes, as that of a serpent that seemed to glow as he walked. In his right hand he held what appeared to be his wand, and in the other he held hers. She shook her head in horror as he lifted his wand, ready to attack._

_"No....it can't be...you...you're dead" She whispered as she shook her head once more, fear clearly shown in her eyes as her voice whispered his name, "_Voldemort

_The voice laughed once again. And she collapsed. Then... darkness consumed her._

Sixteen-year-old Hikari Celesta Potter awoke with a start. Sweat, finding its way down her face, her breathing fast and heavy. _It's that dream again, that cursed dream that's been haunting me for weeks_. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She looked over toward her lamp stand at her alarm clock, 6:30. She sat up and tried to gather her thoughts. She was still breathing heavily although it wasn't as fast as before and her heartbeat had slowed down, almost to normal.

_It couldn't be. Voldemort was dead_. He was destroyed by non other than her own her father, the famous and most powerful wizard in the world, the-boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter. She smirked proudly to herself as she thought of him. When she was a little her mother, Hermione Grace Potter, would always tell Kari about her father's accomplishments in his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The last year anyone had to endure Voldemorts wrath.

The year Voldemort was killed. It was a fierce and hard battle for Harry Potter and he sometimes claim that he wouldn't have done it without Hermione. It was also the year that he realized his love for her. The year he knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together. Harry and Hermione, the most powerful wizarding couple of their time, since James and Lily Potter themselves, were soon married and had a son and a daughter.

Now, twenty years later, after Voldemort's death, her father and mother were working as Aurors, the best and most powerful.

Hikari found herself getting out of bed and out of her thoughts as she walked into her bathroom for a quick shower. The scent of strawberries and kiwi filled her nostrils. She stripped out of her nightgown and got into the tub. Hot water soon spilled out of the faucet and washed away all her fears and worries she had experienced just moments ago.

She wouldn't let something as stupid as a dream about Voldemort returning affect her. Sure, it was kind of weird that she would be having them in the first place, and frequently on top of it. But it's all coincidence! Maybe she was just studying too hard. The Homework for the summer was overwhelming and had frustrated her.

She got out of the shower after fifteen minutes and was glad she had taken it. She felt much better now. As she was drying herself off, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked more like her father than her mother. Same raven-black hair, though it wasn't as messy as his. It was more like her mothers, long and silky. Her eyes were a vibrant emerald-green. Her skin was smooth and soft. No acne scarred her beautiful face. Her body was well developed, with full breasts and a small waist. She looked simply gorgeous. She smiled but suddenly found herself frowning. Then why was it that no guy ever asked her out? She suddenly rolled her eyes as one name popped into her head. Damien Alexander Potter.

Unlike Hikari, Damien looked more like their mother. With curly sandy brown hair, soft chocolate-brown eyes, and a gorgeous smile that made every girl go crazy. His talent as a great seeker had earned him great respect and a couple of fan clubs. Damien Potter, her annoying older brother had every girl in Hogwarts chasing after him.

"Not anymore" Hikari thought out loud as she smiled wickedly.

Her lovable prick of a brother had finished his Seventh year at Hogwarts, and would soon be going to the Ministry to apply for a job as an Auror. She sighed in relief. _Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all_, _maybe some guy would actually pluck up the courage to ask me out since Damien would not be there to threaten him,_ she thought as she walked out, a towel wrapped around the body.

As soon as she entered her room she noticed something moving by her window. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and grabbed her wand. She was about to yell out a curse when she saw a regal black owl fly inside her room and land on her bed.

"Aries, you scared me half to death!" She exclaimed, and then smiled as she sat on her bed. "So what do you have for me?"

Aries flew over to her lap, placing a piece of parchment that was in his beak in her hand. Hikari smiled at the bird and stroked his head. Aries pecked her hand in affection, and flew over to where Audra, Hikari's own silver owl, was having her early breakfast.

She put the letter down and went to her closet to pick out an outfit. After a full ten minutes she decided on a pair of tight black jeans, chains hanging below her navel and wrapping themselves around her waist and a strapless green top that brought out her eyes. She grinned, as she positioned herself comfortably on her stomach to read what Athena Courtney Malfoy, one of her best friends, had written.

_Kari,_

_Hey girly, what's up? Nothing here; bored, bored, bored, bored, and did I mention I'm rather bored? Ugh, Mum and Father are out of town for the week, which is good, don't get me wrong, but IT'S SO BORING! The house elves are no fun to play with anymore and the portraits are annoying as ever before. Off the record, Malfoy Manor is boring. Yes, you read correctly, boring. I've done all there is to do, annoyed all there is to annoy, and even talked to all the damn house elves and learned all there is to know about their damn family and how long they've been working for my damn family. _

_My summer though, apart from being bored out of my mind at the moment, has been wonderful. Got to go to Greece and Italy, the guys there are hot as hell. Yes, I am smirking as I write this. Had a run in with a guy name Fernando; damn he was a good kisser. Of course, Father has no clue, and probably would flip if he did. Hm, wonder if there will be any hot guys at Hogwarts this year, ugh hopefully. _

_I hope you had a great summer, chic. Get me out of here soon, please. I beg of you, yes you read correctly, a Malfoy is begging, damn...don't let Uncle Harry know that or let my Father know. Later!_

_Athena_

_(Who is really bored out of her mind and is about to actually start her summer homework...)_

Kari laughed as she read the letter and made a mental note to ask Mum if it were ok if Athena could come over for the remaining of the summer. She got out of bed and sat at her desk, taking out a piece of parchment, a feather and ink.

_Hey Athena,_

_What's up? So Malfoy Manor is empty for once. That's a first! Well my summer hasn't been all that fun either. I've been stuck doing Homework, and visiting Mum's family in America. It was fun, I guess. The guys over there are real cute. But none seem to interested in me. What's the point with Damien around? But I'll definitely ask Mum for you to spend the rest of the summer here, since there's only one week left. I don't think she'll mind anyway, so start packing your bags. It's always fun to have to around! C-ya!_

_Kari_

_(Who is as equally bored, but unlike Athena has finished her summer homework...hehe)_

She looked over at Aries who was sound asleep with Audra right next to him. Hikari smiled and went over to them.

"Hey. Wake up sleepy heads" She said as she poked them both on the ribs. Aries woke up instantly, unlike Audra, who still refused to wake up. Hikari shrugged and gave Aries the piece of parchment.

"Thanks, Aries; and be careful" She grabbed the owl gently and went to the window to see him fly away. Hikari smirked at the thought of having Athena come over. At least her summer would get more interesting once she came.

"Kari, wake up breakfast's ready!!" Kari jumped as soon as she heard her mother's voice. "Coming, Mum!" She replied and headed downstairs for breakfast.

A/N- Please... Review, Review, Review!!!


	2. Expect the Unexpected

Story: **Falling in Love with a Riddle**

Author: Ryven

Rating: R, for some chapters later on.

Disclamer: Any HP characters that you might recognize all belong to JKR. Only the plot and the Character that you don't recognized belong to non other than me. ::smiles and takes a bow::

Summary: Hikari Celeste Potter has been having strange dreams about Voldemort coming back. Which is absurd since he was destroyed 20 years ago by non other than her own father, Harry Potter. Or was he? She returns to Hogwarts as a 5th year student and learns that there are two new transfer students from Durmstrang. Hikari can't help but feel attracted to Kayin, who also shares the same last name as Tom Riddle. Could this be the same Voldemort who has been haunting her dreams for weeks? First fan fic.. Please review!

A/N- This takes place 20 years after, and we won't be seen that much of Harry or Hermione or any of the other original characters, besides Voldemort. There will be a lot of changes, maybe even a new headmaster. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Anyway :Grins:: Enjoy!

----

"KARI! WAKE UP!!!"

Hikari groaned in annoyance as she heard her older brother's irritated voice coming through the wall. She grabbed her pillow and stuffed it over her head, covering her ears as to block out his voice. A few minutes later her door open. She rolled her eyes and sighed to herself obviously knowing who it was.

"Damn it, Kari. We only have two hours left till I have to drop you guys off at the train station. Get your lazy ass up, as you take forever just to get ready." Damien's demanding voice echoed through her room, annoying her even further.

She glared at him and decided to amuse him and wake up. "Alright! Alright! Damn, can't I get some decent sleep around here?" She replied, getting up from her comfortable bed.

Damien smirked as he took a good look at her sister and snorted. "Geez Kari, you look like hell." He said as he laughed mockingly. "Where were you last night, anyway?"

She growled in frustration and gave him a death glare. _I'll tell you where I was_, she thought to herself_, I was out getting drunk at England's hottest club and met the most gorgeous male, who turned out to be the biggest jerk I had ever met. _She felt cheeks turn red in anger as she thought about last night. She looked at her older brother who was now leaning against the wall. On his face was a knowing smirk, with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Are you just going to stand there all day? Because quite frankly just see you is making my day even worse than it already is; go downstairs or something," She sneered as she sat down on her bed, giving her brother an annoyed look.

She stopped to look at her brother closer, taking in his appearance and stance. As she did so she couldn't help but smile proudly to herself. He looked simply gorgeous. His once chocolaty-brown, curly hair was now straight and spiked to perfection with blond highlights at its tips; his hazel-brown eyes that used to be covered by his bushy hair were now more noticeable; making him look even more handsome. He was wearing a tight dark red turtleneck that hugged his upper body, showing off his muscles and his hard six-pack; black designer dress pants and matching shoes made him look very sophisticated, and yet sexy nonetheless.

He snorted back in amusement and turned around heading downstairs. "Just don't take too damn long."

Hikari rolled her eyes and watched her brother leave and then sighing to herself she fell back on her bed; Groaning in humiliation and frustration as she remembered last night's events.

_-_FLASHBACK-

_Dressed to kill, Hikari Potter and Athena Malfoy made their way into the loud club. Music blared through the speakers, so as to be heard from blocks away. The music made its effect on Kari quite clear, making her feel more alive and free; her heart beating wildly in sync with the beat of the song playing. Hogwarts was just days away and this was her time; her last time to do whatever she pleased and have a fun night partying and drinking without parents, teachers and annoying brothers. She cleared her mind of these thoughts before she started dwelling on them for too long and grinned over at Athena, whose eyes were currently shining with mischief and eyeing the place with excitement. The next thing Kari knew, she was pulled towards the bar and ordered a martini. _

_As she sipped the alcoholic beverage, and half listened to Athena's rant about the club and paid more attention to her surroundings; namely the guys. Spotting a few girls giggling behind their hands to each other, she followed their gazes to a table in the corner. Sitting there were what she could make out to be, two very attractive, tall figures talking amongst each other. Studying them closely, she smirked, they were indeed very handsome. _

_As if sensing someone was watching him, he caught her eye and winked at her before going back to his conversation with his friend. She snorted in amusement and smiled, returning her attention back to Athena who was also watching the two men with an amused smirk on her delicate features. Hikari then proceeded to muse over the unique persona that was Aithne or Athena, as she was more commonly known, Courtney Malfoy was. _

_The young female was 5'9" in height, had long brown-reddish hair that seemed to like being a bit wavy and curly. She was known to be one of the most sought-after females at Hogwarts, and the Ice Queen of Gryffindor; her eyes cold, unless you knew her well and saw the warmth she held in them for family and friends, and dark emerald green, light silver flecks mixed in from her father. Her "Ice Queen" image wasn't the only attribute she received from her father of course, she also retained the sarcasm, the smarts (which she liked to think came both from her mother and father) and her love for Quidditch. _

_Hikari shook her head and laughed softly to herself, realizing just how odd her best friend was then motioned for the waiter to get her another martini. Turning back around from the bar, she spotted one of the before mentioned men heading there way; with his buddy following closely behind but soon being stopped by one of the giggling girls. Kari rolled her eyes and reached for her martini as the first guy approached them. _

_She noticed him staring at Athena as if he wanted her for dessert. Introducing himself as Kade; he was about 6'1", his dirty blonde hair spiked into perfection and had vibrant honey-colored eyes that were at the moment too busy taking in Athena's body. The before mentioned girl smiled seductively, obviously just as attracted to him, and introduced herself as Courtney. Kari smirked; nope she wasn't surprised in the lease that her best friend had chosen her middle name to introduce herself as. Smirking in amusement, Kade asked Athena to a dance and proceeded to lead her out onto the dance floor after she accepted and gave Kari a goodbye. _

_She rolled her eyes sipping on her martini. Suddenly bored she set her glass down and decided to go dance. Before she could do so however, she was stopped as she heard a deep voice behind her. "Hello."_

_The voice sent chills down her spine, turning around her eyes met the most beautiful of sky-blue, gold orbs she'd ever seen. She felt entranced by the golden-cerulean orbs; finding it hard to look away. When she finally had the strength to do so, she felt herself blush, noticing a very attractive young man standing only a few inches away. She stepped back, a sheepish smile plastered on her face as she apologized._

_He smiled in return saying that it was ok. She sat back down and taking her glass back up and taking a sip. He sat down next to her and introduced himself as Rafe. She noticed that this was the same guy who had winked at her just moments before._

"_Celesta," she replied._

_Rafe smirked and ordered himself a glass of wine. As he ordered, she studied his handsome physical attractiveness. His straight ebony-black hair covered his eyes as he leaned to pay the waiter, making him look even more mysterious and sexy than before. He noticed her watching him and smirked seductively. Embarrassed and not liking the way that he was staring at her; she suddenly felt the urge to leave and excused herself to find Athena. _

"_Leaving so soon?" he asked as he grabbed her arm, smirking inwardly to himself. Kari looked back, frowning and immediately taking her arm back. Which just caused him to smile wickedly and grabbing her by the waist, sitting her back down, "but we've only just met, let's have some fun. What do you say?" Before she knew it, he leaned down and kissed her. She struggled in his arms but they were helpless against his strong hold, his hands proceeding to go up her leather skirt. As the kiss deepened, he stuck his tongue into her mouth, kissing her passionately which soon made Hikari start kissing him back. **What am I doing?** She asked herself, narrowing her eyes as she came back to her senses she kneed him in the groin, causing him to howl in pain._

"_**YOU BASTARD!"** she screamed, smacking him across the face. The smack barely moved his face and he laughed instead, mocking her. She felt herself turn red in anger and humiliation, growling as she turned and walked away, but suddenly came to a stop as she bumped into one of the waiters making him spill wine all over her. Feeling her anger rising, she heard Rafe's mocking laughter grow louder and soon heard everyone else's join his. She ran out of the club, never looking back. She hadn't ever felt so humiliated in her entire life, and swore to herself that if Rafe were to ever cross her path again, she would make his life a living hell._

END OF FLASHBACK

The thought of last night made Kari angry enough to look for Rafe and just stab him in the face a couple of times and yes, maybe more. _Why does it matter anyway? You're going to Hogwarts and you're never going to see him again in your life. Why should I torture myself for something that won't haunt you again?_ She sighed to herself walking towards the bathroom. _I need a shower. _She thought miserably, and with that, she closed her bathroom door behind her.

Hikari entered the kitchen, the smell of fresh pancakes and syrup dancing in the air. She saw Damien and Athena had already made themselves comfortable, sitting down and talking about the new year at Hogwarts and what was to come.

"Good morning" she said cheerfully as she sat down next to Athena who looked surprised with her eyebrow arched up in question. She leaned over and whispered in Kari's ear. "Where'd you go last night? I was looking all over for you!"

"I'll tell you about it on the train" She whispered back looking at Damien who sneered at her in response. Kari returned the sneer and looked at Athena who rolled her eyes at both of them and returned back to her pancakes.

"You both hurry up. We'll be leaving in a few" Damien said, standing up.

"Wait. Where are mum and dad?" Hikari asked as her brother left the table.

Damien turned to look at her. "On a mission; they left early this morning, something about Giants" He replied and shrugging and leaving the kitchen.

"Great, just great," Hikari said sarcastically.

Athena stood, "Come on, let's go get our trunks. The sooner we leave the better. I know I can't wait till we meet up with Kaz. Too bad she couldn't join us."

"I know, she would have loved to come over," Hikari agreed, then after thinking for a moment it hit her! "Hey Athena, you know those dreams I've been having about Voldemort coming back?"

"Yea? What about them?" Athena replied, looking worried.

"Well, I just remembered...I didn't have any last night" Kari replied in a mysterious tone, not understanding it either.

Athena fussed her eyebrows together and thought for a moment, "Well, you already know how I feel about all of that. It's just stress Kari, and knowing that you're going to Hogwarts probably made you feel better."

Hikari nodded in agreement. "Yea, that's probably the case, but it's just so weird!" She shrugged and crossed her arms. "I mean I've been having them all this summer and now they just stop all of a sudden, it just doesn't make any sense."

"Just don't worry about it Kari, lets stop worrying about the past and focus on the future. Come on, let's go. You know how your brother gets if we're late." Athena said rolling her eyes.

Hikari snorted and rolled her eyes also as she got up. Both leaving the kitchen and headed upstairs.

----

Hikari and Athena stepped on platform 9 ¼ with smirks plastered on their faces they acknowledged some of their classmates as they passed by. Damien, who was right behind them, had then suddenly stopped to talk to some of his old mates from last year, leaving the two to wonder of on their own.

Hikari turned around and rolled her eyes. "C'mon," she whispered at Athena," let's ditch the prick and find Kaz." Athena turned to look at Damien and snickered following Kari without hesitation.

As they walked around they soon stopped as they spotted a curly haired brunette, with warm chocolate-brown eyes talking to a very attractive young man. Hikari and Athena smiled mischievously to themselves as they saw their other best friend, Caitlyn Coral Weasley (yet better known as Kaz) smiling very coquettishly as she spoke

Hikari and Athena started walking towards the pair. "KAZ!" They both yelled happily in unison.

Kaz turned around and grinned as she saw her two best friends approaching her. They started running towards each other and gave each other a big huge group hug!

"Gods, I've missed you guys so much. It's been a long summer!" Kaz exclaimed as soon as they let go of each other.

"I know! How come you couldn't come to Hikari's this past week?" Athena asked, her eyebrow raised in question.

Kaz rolled her eyes. "Couldn't, had to baby-sit the brats since mum and dad were in Greece"

"Ooh, I bet you had fun" Hikari said sarcastically, with a small smirk on her lips

Kaz snorted in reply. "Yea, right! Actually I did have "some" fu—." She suddenly stopped in mid sentence when she heard a loud cough behind her. They all turned their heads and Kaz smiled sheepishly as the very good looking guy whom she was talking to earlier, who was now standing in front of her. He had with a very friendly smile on his face, which didn't match the very annoyed look on his eyes. Kaz apologized and he shrugged saying he had to leave, giving her a small kiss on her cheek, which she happily returned. "Bye" He said as he left.

"Bye," Kaz said dreamily as she turned to face her friends who both had disapproving looks on their faces.

"Is that who I think it is?" Athena said knowingly as she recognized who had just left. "Bloody Giovanni de la Vega?!?! Kaz you know he has a horrible reputation of being the biggest slut in his year!!"

"Don't judge a book by its cover!" Kaz said defensively. "So anyway, how was your week?" she said, quickly changing the subject from her. Athena was about to say something but felt Hikari tense up. Then she remembered the past night at the club and looked at Hikari.

"Yea, about that, what _did_ happen last night anyway, Kari?" Athena asked, and Kaz looked at them both, her eyebrow raised in question. Athena looked at Kaz and spoke up first when she noticed Kari's uncomfortable look, "Well, last night we went to this new club that had opened up the week before. When we got there, we settled in and stuff, had a couple of martinis when this drop-dead-gorgeous male approached us. He turned out to be a good kisser by the way, and he asked me to dance. I accepted of course and when I came back Hikari was no where in sight." She looked at Hikari, who was finding the floor to be quite an interesting sight. "I looked all over for her and when I went back to her house I knocked on her door and there she was, sound asleep"

Hikari tried hard not meet her eyes but she knew she couldn't last much longer. She sighed and finally spoke up. "Well, after Miss Malfoy here had left me, this other gu—."

"Kari! Why are you just standing there?" Damien voice appeared out of nowhere and Hikari gave out a sigh of relief. "The train is about to leave, all of you better getting going!" He urged them and they all finally started heading towards the train. Hikari hesitated and looked at her brother and somehow she felt as if this was the last time she was going to see him and engulfed him in the biggest bear hug she had ever given him.

"Awwww, c'mon Kari, you're embarrassing me!" He teased as she rolled her eyes. Finally he returned the hug and gave her a goodbye kiss on her forehead. "I'll miss you too, Sis." He said in a warm, loving voice. Kari felt tears sting her eyes but she shrugged them off, not knowing why she was feeling this way.

"Send mum and dad my love, and take care will ya?"

Damien smiled. "You know I will, now go before you miss the train!" Kari turned and left somehow saddened. But shrugging it off, she joined her friends inside the train.

----

"What a jerk!" Both Kaz and Athena exclaimed as Kari finished telling them her "little" encounter from the night before.

Hikari nodded in agreement and sighed to herself, wanting nothing more than to change the embarrassing topic.

"Poor you, I swear if that bastard ever crossed my path I would--." Kaz stopped suddenly aware that someone had opened their compartment door. Suddenly annoyed she thought to herself. _Damn, is it just me or is it "Lets interrupt Kaz" day?_

"Why, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and the Ice Queen, how are you sluts doing in this glorious morning?" An annoying, high-pitched voice drawled out the best they could, followed by a round of fake laughter in the background.

Hikari, Athena and Kaz looked at each other, rolled their eyes as they turned their heads facing their most hated enemies at Hogwarts. Olena Parkinson stood in front of them, and her little "clique" not too far behind her which consisted of; Mat Goyle, a playboy who loved to get in any girls pants if there was a chance. Kelly Chase, the wealthiest pureblood Slytherin, a bitch and Olena's best friend, Oh and of course Purity and Steve Crabbe, the bastard twins, who aren't so rich and well you could guess why they are called bastards. These were the infamously loathsome Slytherin group at Hogwarts also known as the "Notorious Slytherin Sluts" or just "Bitches R Us" as Athena fondly liked to call them.

Hikari scowled as she saw them and she sneered. "Why don't you get the fuck out of my compartment before I show you what _my_ meaning of a glorious morning is?" She seethed out.

Both Athena and Kaz smirked in amusement and Olena only glared, not daring to say anything else. An awkward silence passed and Athena grew annoyed. "Are you whores going to leave or what?" She asked impatiently.

Olena gave her the finger and turned her attention back to Hikari. "If any of you _Gryffindorks_ try and do anything stupid like that prank that you did last year, I swear I will make your lives living hell." Olena said sneering to the best of her ability.

Kaz snorted in amusement. "Don't worry, we will."

Olena was about to make another unintelligent remark when the train stopped all of a sudden. "Guess we're here" Olena said in a very high-pitched voice that made Hikari want to commit suicide and be free of all the agony that her voice brought. With a swish of her robes, she turned around and snapped her fingers which made her clique follow her without hesitation. "See you ogres later" Olena said as she left.

The three looked at each other and smirked, and then they all burst out laughing. "My God, can they get any stupider? What a bunch of morons!" Kaz said, trying hard not to fall on the floor laughing.

"This is definitely going to be a very interesting year," Hikari said all of a sudden with both Athena and Kaz nodding their heads in agreement as they grabbed their trunks and headed off of the train.

----

Kari sat down at the Gryffindor table followed by Athena and Kaz who had joined her and both sat in front her, their mouths watering and their stomachs growling aching for food.

"Damn it! Where's the food?" Both Kaz and Athena complained impatiently. Hikari just shook her head and laughed.

"It'll be here" she replied, "Once Dumbledore is done with his welcoming speech."

Athena groaned. "But those take forever!! I might as well starve to death!" She exclaimed, as she buried her face in her hands.

Hikari was about to say something when suddenly the entrance doors burst open, and two tall figures appeared out of nowhere. Hikari stared in horror as she recognized them. She looked over at Athena who had the same look plastered on her face. She looked back and caught the eye of one of the familiar figures who obviously recognized her and smirked. Hikari felt anger burn inside her and scowled as the figure winked a very familiar wink. Hikari glared as she saw them walk up confidently towards Dumbledore. _No it...it can't be. Rafe? That good-for-nothing-bastard! What the fuck is he doing here?_

----

A/N- Dun Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuun!!! Please Review!


End file.
